Afianzando
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Christian y Oliver son la pareja perfecta, lo han demostrado a todo Düsseldorf, ¿quien podria interferir en su relacion? Nadie.


Hay pocos fics de esta serie y de la pareja que por ende es la favorita de todos, el Chrolli es lo mejor que pudo pasar por aquí y estoy seguro que dará mucho mas de que hablar. Espero que pronto sea mucha más gente la que les conozca, Oliver y Christian se lo merecen.

**Afianzando**

Conocer a una persona implica muchas cosas, no todas tienen relevancia en la vida de cada individuo, pero algo si está claro, siempre nos marcan, siempre quedan en nuestra mente o incluso en nuestra alma. Hay personas simples, personas con las que compartimos vínculos y personas con las que pasamos el resto de nuestros días, amándolas.

Christian no tenía una idea de eso, al menos no antes de conocer a Oliver, lo que lo llevo a plantearse otra idea: todo lo que ocurría, pasaba por una razón. Y no le importaba averiguar la razón ahora, porque tener a Olli a su lado era lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido, tal vez tenían sus problemas, los celos nunca faltaban, pero de algo estaba seguro, es y será el gran amor que siempre había esperado.

Oliver por su parte estaba más que complacido, por mucho tiempo busco a la persona ideal, algunas experiencias no fueron muy buenas, pero cuando decidió dedicarle tiempo a Christian e invertir su energía en que se aceptara como lo que era, dio los frutos más perfectos que hubiera deseado. Se enamoraron.

Fue en ese momento que en Düsseldorf nació el amor más perfecto que alguna vez pudo tener esa ciudad, la gente los conocía, sus amigos, familiares, los que visitaban el NoLimits, en fin, tanta gente, que técnicamente se volvieron el emblema de la pareja perfecta. Todos lo decían, todos lo afirmaban y muchos los envidiaban.

Las cosas había sido difíciles los últimos días, sobre todo por la entrada de Rob a sus vidas, pero no había nada que no se pudiera superar y eso lo demostraron de la manera más integra que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, no solo se comprendieron el uno al otro, sino que reafirmaron lo que ya estaba dicho. Tocaron el fondo, la parte más difícil en una relación, pero salieron adelante de forma impecable, victoriosos y más amorosos que nunca.

Era al atardecer de una día despejado en Düsseldorf, Christian había regresado del Castillo y estudiaba un poco en su habitación, después de todo nadie estaba en el departamento en ese momento. Olli por su parte termino su turno en el NoLimits dejando a Miriam a cargo de todo, las cosas seguían marchando bien y probablemente se haría una fiesta hasta pasado mañana, así que por mientras, tenía la tarde libre y no la desaprovecharía.

-¿Es que no descansas? –pregunto Oliver, entrando a la habitación y recostándose al lado de su amante, dándole un fugaz beso y quitándole el libro que tenían en sus manos.

-Aun me falta entender a los caballos, son más complicados de lo que crees cariño. –le contesto con una sonrisa torcida, sin reprochar cuando Oliver tiro el libro a lo lejos, definitivamente hoy era uno de esos días en que podrían tener algo de intimidad. Se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, Oliver dejo caer todo su peso sobre Christian y este solo correspondió apretándolo aun más contra sí mismo, sentirlo era suficiente durante los laboriosos días de trabajo, pero ahora… ahora solo era el comienzo.

-Te eh extrañado estos últimos días. –musito Oliver al oído del otro, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos al escucharle, le encantaba que hiciera eso, pues técnicamente lo dejaba sin armas para oponerse a nada.

-Dímelo a mi… estoy celoso del NoLimits, te tiene más tiempo que yo. –contesto en señal de broma, era obvio que a ambos les convenía el éxito del bar, después de todo eran los propietarios. -¿Por qué no salimos nuevamente? Ya sabes a algún lugar en especial… ¿Qué tal España?, Louise dice que es un país muy bello. –todo eso lo comentaba entre besos y apapachos, susurros y caricias que los estaban llevando al límite.

-¿No quieres ir mejor a Japón o México o Argentina o Sudáfrica ahora que está el Mundial de soccer? –pregunto con aparente burla, pero aunque el otro quisiera protestar lo tomo de las muñecas atrapándolo con fuerza y volviendo a besarlo. –Hablo en serio… un viaje a alguno de esos países nos vendría bien, hemos ahorrado lo suficiente para darnos ese lujo y además, seguir pagando nuestras deudas. –ambos se sonrieron, la idea era fantástica.

-Discutámoslo luego. –Christian con un rápido movimiento dejo a Oliver bajo sus piernas y lo atrapo a besos y caricias; las palabras cesaron y poco a poco todo se fue volviendo muy excitante. Esa noche sería diferente, como todas las noches, pues aunque a nadie se lo hubieran mencionado, sus encuentros sexuales siempre eran diferentes. Y su vida, apenas comenzaba. –Hoy serás todo mío… -Christian lo miro como fiera apunto de atacar a su presa. –Hoy dejare huella y sabrán que me perteneces… porque te amo Oliver Sabel, más que a nadie en el mundo. –la afirmación iba llena de sentimiento.

-Quien lo diría, el señor Mann hablando con amor… -se sonrieron y no evitaron volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso y es que eso era el amor. Siempre con detalles, con demostraciones, con acciones que den a conocer cuánto están dispuestos a dar por una relación. Y eso era todo, eso eran ellos, la pareja perfecta.

No habrá nadie que pueda interferir, ningún humano común podrá destruir lo que con amor se ha creado y ellos, Oliver y Christian han logrado lo que pocos y no cabe duda que su amor pasara a la historia, darán un nuevo nombre a las cosas, pues ellos son la prueba de que todo puede hacerse realidad, siempre y cuando lo hagas con un verdadero amor.

**End**

_Lo sé, lo sé, muy corto, pero vamos, es un comienzo. Espero les haya gustado. Chao._


End file.
